


Stark Raving Mad

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Dragon Quest IV, Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest V, Dragon Quest VI
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: After the events of DQ6, the prince of Somnia is left to wallow in his own misery at the end of the tale. He turns to drastic measures to get rid of his pain... and gives way to the birth of the strongest monster.
Relationships: Ashlynn/Hero (Dragon Quest)
Kudos: 2





	Stark Raving Mad

Cerdic, the Prince of Somnia, was utterly depressed.

Soon, he would become King. Just as his father wanted. He couldn't really blame him for wanting Cerdic to succeed him so soon. Cerdic and his companions had just saved the world from the Archfiend. A being capable of putting two worlds into submission. The problem was Cerdic didn't feel as if he was made for this...

This room, this castle, this country, and even these people. His adventure had changed him. He would never be the same person he was before he had set out to free his parents from Murdaw's spell. He didn't belong here. These people would be fine without a successor King. The Captain could even be a fitting ruler in his place. Moreover, everyone of his supposed friends were too busy with their daily lives for him.

Tania and Buddy were celebrating their honeymoon in private as Buddy was having the most wonderful time getting to bang her nightly – the fucking freak, Carver was too busy learning to be the 'best' carpenter even though he could build a small house in a matter of five seconds like he did for that woodsman, Terry was doing god-knows-what (Cerdic was convinced he was either gay or had a monster fetish), Milly was training to become the best seer and on her free time was smitten with a young guard of his very own castle, Nevan was busy healing a bunch of idiots that frequently got themselves sick or injured – the fool had a messiah complex and didn't realize how arrogant he was in his own belief of helping others, and… Ashlynn… was gone.

Cerdic's chest contorted in pain. He would never see her again. It was just that simple. Zenithia, as Cloudsgate Castle was now known as, was still part of the world of dreams even though it had fully manifested into the human world. If even one person or object came down from Zenithia and fell into the wrong hands? Such as a Yggdrasil leaf – the power to bring back the dead then it could spell doom for his world. People would covet and use that power for… undesirable ends. Even the most well-intentioned, such as Nevan, would want to heal as many people as possible with such power… and in the end disturb the natural balance of life and death thus causing shortages in homes, food, etc.

Cerdic sighed in despair. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just be with her? He wished he had simply stayed in Zenithia and waited for her there as the worlds broke apart due to Mortamor's waning hold. Without Ashlynn, he would never be happy. That was a fact. He wasn't even going to attempt to try and change that. His parents, his father specifically, would push the issue of marriage and needing an heir to the throne and all that bullshit. He knew she wasn't happy either. They both had been undecided in what they wanted to do with their lives until the fucking world decided to capitalize on their indecision.

After saving the entire goddamn world, what the fuck did he have left? He had nothing, no one, and there was nothing for him to really do. The world no longer needed him. That's why he had pushed Tania away by telling her that he was no longer – and never would be – her so-called brother. That's why he decided to take the throne. He was going to make the world PAY for what it had done to him.

He didn't want to remember this pain, this contempt for everything, and he spent his reign as King researching ways to get rid of his mixed Zenithian and human powers. He would find a way to be rid of it all and to damn this piece of shit planet with it! He would be the most feared ruler beyond measure! Not even Mortamor's power would be as strong as his!

His people were quickly put into little more than slavery once his parents were dealt with (he didn't care what happened to them, ever since he changed he didn't feel as if he was really their son or required to be their King anymore regardless), he put his scholars to work searching for research about the secret of evolution, and eventually experimented on his own people to find the best solution for attaining the immense power he wished to wield.

He succeeded, having created lesser versions that he decided to call Chow Mien and Foo Yung, as a funny nickname he came-up with. They didn't remember anything about their previous lives, just like he soon wouldn't, and they gained much power in comparison to their once weak selves. There was only one being he would need to complete his plan.

The ritual room under Somnia Castle was complete, the mages, priests, and sages he had trained would do their work. Soon, he would become a force of vengeance. All he needed to do was gain the power of a god to complete his form. Thus he had re-created the ritual he had seen.

The Dark Dream was summoned. Nokturnus rose from the pitiful nothing he existed in and faced him. Though individually he was stronger than Cerdic, Cerdic was confident he would win. He was the legendary freakin' Hero of the world. It's very first. As such, he knew that despite the gauging differences in power, intelligence was what mattered most. Nokturnus summoned lightning to destroy his kingdom like the one previous but that didn't matter, he had never wished to rule this pitiful kingdom anyway.

After the battle reached it's inevitable conclusion, Nokturnus found himself tethered to the real world by magic chains from outside the ritual. A blue barrier was beginning to separate his helpers from himself and Nokturnus. And that… is when people came to put a stop to his plans.

Terry and the old group came first.

"This is surprising, I didn't expect you to show-up with them, Terry." Chucked Cerdic. Seeing his foolish former comrades… all except the one he cared about. "Have you all come to stop me?"

"I… I can't believe this…" said Milly in horror, gazing at what she was seeing. "Yo-you… How could you! We SAVED the world from this vileness! And you've… beaten Nokturnus single-handedly?"

"As did Terry." replied Cerdic, shrugging, "Ah, it seems my audience with you is at a conclusion. The ritual has now truly begun."

Nevan gazed in surprise. Snarling as he began to form counter measures to the ritual… it was too late.

" **Grrr! Human – Legendary _Hero_** " spat Nokturnus, gazing at him in contempt. **"Do not think that even this will be able to hold me. I shall find a way to- to… GRRRRAAAGGHHH!"**

Nokturnus's body began changing composition as the chains hurled him toward Cerdic. His former compatriots attempted to destroy the blue barrier but failed as he had anticipated. Nokturnus's spirit shot straight into Cerdic who fell on his knees to struggle with containing such power. Soon he got up and faced his former friends again. His eyes had a distinct red hue. The eyes of a demon.

"Y-you…" Terry gasped in shock. He then unsheathed his Sunderbolt. "You'll have to die today, Cerdic. I can't allow you to go through with such horrible plans. You've absorbed a god bent on pure destruction within yourself… you've allowed yourself to become more of a monster than even Mortamor."

The team prepared to kill their old teammate. That intent was swiftly changed as Cerdic sent a searing mark at Terry. Terry made to block but the fireball went past his sword and burned his arm.

"Grrragh!" Terry fell to his knees, clutching the burn mark. Milly was at his side in seconds.

"You are now cursed… just like me." laughed Cerdic. "The mark I gave you… shall turn you into a monster. A… weaker version of myself."

"You…. How could you!" cried Milly, horrified by what she just heard. She clutched her brother into a close bear hug. "Cerdic, how could you be so evil to US! We… I thought we were all like a family…"

"No." replied Cerdic simply, "Now leave at once. You can't defeat me. I am the Legendary Hero. A being far stronger than all of you. Besides, you'll have your hands full attempting to stop your brother's own rampage."

Milly couldn't stop the tears cascading down her eyes as she used the evacuation spell with Terry in her arms. Nevan soon did the same. Carver stayed.

"…I can' believe yer've gone and done this.." said Carver in sadness, looking at his one-time friend. He used evac as Cerdic began to snarl at him for his impudence in judging Cerdic for his actions.

Soon the helpers he had attained started dying off. Sacrifices for the ritual which would soon be complete. It didn't matter if everyone hated him and thought of him as a monster. He wouldn't remember any of it. He would become a rampaging vile evil that would destroy the world and then he could fully rest in peace. Away from all of this bullshit… away from the pain of loss…

He knew the legendary equipment had been stolen by his former friends and taken safely elsewhere. That way, he couldn't get to it or use it. Not that he cared to, the equipment wasn't all that it was lauded to be. Metal King armor proved stronger. His fighting style had changed as well. He no longer carried a sword and shield like everyone else but instead two-swords as a way of killing things quicker.

"Hello, Cerdic." came the solemn voice. Cerdic turned and gazed at the newcomer who would now attempt to usurp his ritual. Oh goddess…

It was Ashlynn.

She gazed at him in sorrow. Her eyes asking the questions that he knew would be coming soon.

"So… has Lord Zenith allowed you to come down here to stop me?" asked Cerdic, as Ashlynn had been on Zenithia when it separated from the dream world, she was now just as alive as Cerdic and the other companions. "Have you come to stop me?"

"Lord Zenith is no longer in charge of Zenithia." said Ashlynn, walking closer to him. "And yes… I couldn't believe what I saw you do from my nightmares…, it was frightening. You've… what you've done to yourself is…"

Cerdic grabbed her and pulled her beyond the blue barrier. Ashlynn yelped in surprise by the action.

He held her tightly. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't let go. Not when she was here, when she was real…

"I've missed you…"

Ashlynn did not pull away. Despite everything… despite the circumstances… she didn't lie to herself. She had missed him just as deeply.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered quietly, burying his face into her hair. She didn't respond. She didn't know how to respond in this situation. "I… I know what I've done is crazy.. and stupid… and wrong… and- and evil and all those things… but…"

He just held her. Breathing in the scent of her hair into his nostrils. He couldn't help himself. She closed her eyes, lulled by his comforting embrace.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I… I didn't – couldn't – go on living without you in my life."

She closed her eyes and let the tears trickle down. Why was life so unfair to the both of them? They had saved the world nearly dying in the process… and the world had rewarded them with more demands and rules.

"If… if I could change it now, I would…" He spoke slowly. "But I can't… it's too late too… I… I'll become a monster soon. Even a premature death won't change that."

She gazed up into his eyes... and melted in his embrace.

* * *

"You have failed." The new leader of Zenithia, the infant Zenith Dragon, stated.

Ashlynn looked down on the floor of the throne room in shame.

"Worse… you have jeopardized the very sanctity and safety of this realm."

Ashlynn looked up. Her eyes widened in horror. Oh goddess, please no...!

"It is as you have assumed." Spoke the baby dragon, his eyes boring into hers. "We had a view of the… events… that occurred in what was formerly Somnia Castle."

"We know that you now bear his child."

Ashlynn buried her face in her hands in shame and humiliation.

"Y-you were… watching?" she squeaked meekly. Wishing she could just crawl under a rock and die alone.

"Yes."

That one simple word made her feel a million times worse.

"That child you now have is tainted… it cannot live here among us for fear that it's corruption shall spread."

"What?" shouted Ashlynn, now looking at the dragon. "Y-you can't do that! The child… it's an innocent! It hasn't-"

"The child shall be born a monster." Interrupted the Dragon, Ashlynn's tears started to burn anew as she shook her head in denial. "You consummated your love with him on a monster ritual chamber while the vile monstrous power was growing before it had consumed him fully. The child will be born similar to his monstrous form. It cannot be allowed to live here."

"But- no!" cried Ashlynn in horror, before getting angry. "What do you suggest I do! Kill my own child?"

"You only have one option. Even without the child present. You have been corrupted by his presence. Had you done your duty and killed him as was demanded of you, whole towns and villages would've been saved from Cerdric – Estark's – monstrous rampage of death and destruction. I was only able to seal him in Nadaria. Due to his powers of being a Legendary Hero, only someone with the potential of such unique and immense powers, another Legendary Hero, could ever hope to fully destroy him. The only fortunate side-effect of the ritual is that Cerdric and Nokturnus's consciousnesses are battling for domination within that body. As such, Estark is not at full power."

"Unfortunately, we received several casualties. The two human experiments were banished to another plane of existence in a border between the real and dream worlds. They are completely innocent of any wrongdoing, however, their taint could spread to other parts of the world if left uncheck and we are unable to discern if they'll remain mentally stable. Terry is the most unfortunate, however, he has been transformed into a great behemoth and both Milly and Carver have tragically died to put a stop to him. Nevan was eventually able to seal him but the seal shall not last long. Hopefully, humanity will be prepared to contain or fully destroy Bjorn the Behemoose someday."

Ashlynn looked down. She couldn't deny it. Cerdic's actions had gotten her dearest friends killed. And now…

"You're going to banish me to Nadiria, aren't you?"

"We must." Replied the Dragon, "The danger that you present is simply too high. Even if we had the ability to send you back to the dream world, we could not for fear you would corrupt it."

It wouldn't have mattered if that was an option, Ashlynn knew, as she was just as real as anyone from the world below. The party's desire to see Cloudsgate castle again had resulted in Zenithia's creation and every single person that had been on the space where the castle flew up into the heavens had become real. Yet, in the end, it had all gone so wrong. She wished she could turn back time and simply ride Pegasus to the world below and choose to live in Somnia with Cerdic… but it was far, far, too late for that. Their friends were gone too.

"…May I.. May I say my goodbyes to everyone here?" asked Ashlynn, cautiously. Couldn't she at least be given some reprieve? Even if only temporary? There were many friends here that she wished to say goodbye too before she left for good.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Said the Zenith Dragon, gazing at her with its piercing eyes. "…I shall let them know that you have left us forever. I must remove you from here immediately as the child you carry poses too much of a threat here and the world at large. Goodbye forever Ashlynn."

"N-No! Wait! Can't I-"

A white flash overtook her form.

She never got a chance to finish as she was immediately transported and sealed into the world of Nadiria.

* * *

Ashlynn grew-up raising the child alone. After the initial horror of witnessing her child's form, she eventually swallowed her own guilt and disgust to properly raise her son.

Despite his ugly looking form, she loved Starkers and made sure to impress upon the little tyke the importance of confidence and to speak his mind about things. She taught him some of her best magic but knew he would need to train to fully master her techniques. She told him about her father, the strongest being in two worlds. That his father was given the title Estark and that he was the son of the very first Legendary Hero and Demon Emperor.

Unfortunately, Nadiria was not an ideal place for a human to live for long term. Unlike Nadiria's future resident, Ashlynn was not capable of being friends with demons in the realm of hell. She had forced herself to learn hunting and gathering to survive for the sake of herself and her child but eventually, she had died of exhaustion from fighting several strong demonic entities.

Starkers was captured and used as a trophy for a specific gambling game that demons love to play to amuse themselves by watching their fellow demons go through rigorous torture. He would eventually awaken from a deep slumber similar to his father's when he joined a Loftinian seeking to succeed in a personal vendetta against another Loftinian who was only weaker than Starkers own father.

Whether Starkers would fulfill his greatest wish to meet and surpass his father in battle was up to the Loftinian.

* * *

Fighting, so much fighting! Inside his very own mind.

The battle for dominance continued over and over as Nokturnus and Cerdic dished out blows that would've killed each other had they been in corporal forms. The mixed body of Nokturnus and Cerdic's had not fully awoken. They didn't know who was causing it and didn't care. Both wanted dominance to control the body. Both would disappear into a mix of each others consciousness at the rate they were going.

Estark was in his blue form, his weapons hadn't even fully charged up, and the being had a splitting headache thanks to the fighting within himself because of his two halves.

So when a confident and smiling green haired Hero disturbed the monster from its slumber?

" **Who… who disturbs my sleep?"**

The battle, while harsh for the Chosen and the Legendary Hero, was quick and painless for the blue monster. Estark spent more time trying to sleep so it could mentally bring peace between its two battling sides, and thus couldn't focus on the new Legendary Hero.

The Chosen had slain him and he slumped down. His body not even fully powered. Even as the Chosen left, they didn't realize that a war still raged on in the beast's mind.

* * *

When next he awoke, he had no recollection of anything.

Had he been good or evil in his past life?

It was rather confusing trying to sort out his memories when he remembered destroying a whole castle with lightning for summoning him and saving a whole populous who were stuck in despair over their situation. He even remembered… helping himself defeat another demonic being? That didn't make any sense!

He couldn't recall what his two selves looked like, that he had once been two separate people, and he couldn't even recall the bloodshed he had wrought for a time. He didn't even recall why he was this way.

Who was he?

Estark

That was all he could recall…

So when a Loftinian came by and threatened his very existence of which he had not fully discerned? He couldn't allow his existence to be erased! He needed to find out whom he was first!

But this Loftinian was smart. It had chosen strong allies when facing him. Including a smaller demon whom appeared to look just like him… and even had his moves…?

That was rather odd, was he the strongest of a particular demon species? That couldn't be correct.. while Estark didn't remember his past, he knew with certainty that he was unique. So how or why did this little monster exist?

The Loftinian, somehow, had thoroughly trounced him. Estark decided a reward befitting such an accomplishment was necessary.

He gave the little miniature version of himself a trophy. It meant the mini-version was stronger than even he. Somehow, he couldn't really accurately place why, it just seemed fitting.

Having done that, he left angrily. His pride hurt doubly by having lost in such an embarrassing manner. He disappeared back into the land of dreams. Never would he return to the human world, or Nadiria, ever again.


End file.
